Royal Blood
by koobre
Summary: Yugi Motou a young prince was enjoying a ball with his parents when he meets a stranger. Little did he know the one meeting would change his life and who he is.YamiXYugi
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark mad stars filled the night with light. The moon was full and high in the night sky. But the night was far from quiet.

In a large castle people and , music gave a restless night. Couples dancing with loved ones smiled. A table with food of all kinds sat against a wall and the King and Queen watched over the ball.

Tonight was a celebration for ending the war between them and a neighboring country peacefuly. The Queen felt something pull on her long pink and white dress catching her attention

. "Mommy?" She looked down to see her seven year old son Yugi. He had spiky hair that was black in the middle with athymest tips and blonde with his unusual shortness, he had large athymest eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I go get some food?" Yugi asked

She chuckled "Yugi, dear, you can go where you like as long as it's in the castle grounds."

Yugi nodded and then skipped down the small staircase, a wide smile on his he reached the food table he looked around at the endless choices before spotting some tried to grab one but his shortness proved it difficult. to add to that, the cookies had been pushed to the back.

Yugi was on his toes now and still he couldn't get one. He was about to give up when someone came and handed him a cookie.

When

he got the cookie he looked up at the stranger and smiled. He looked a lot like Yugi but with crimson tips and eyes with more blonde through his hair. He looked 17. "Thank you sir."Yugi thanked politely

"You're wecome. My names Yami."

"My names Yugi. Prince Yugi." Yugi stated with pride

Yami gave a small bow and smiled "I'm glad I could help out royalty." Yugi giggled, not noticing Yami look around with an uncertain face. Yugi was about to walk away when Yami stopped him.

"Yugi.. would you like to step outside with me?"

Yugi looked at him before nodding "Okay!"

They walked through the crowd of people dancing and talking. Once on the other side, they went through a large glass door that led to the empty garden.

The garden was huge with various types of flowers and a fountain in the center. The main path way was lined with a rare flower only known in few royal gardens but still Yugis favorite. The red rose.

As they walked closer to the fountain, Yami seemed to relax more and at the fountain, Yugi turned around so he could see Yami and smiled.

"I always looooved the gardens! The rose is my favorite flower!" Yugi commented as he ate the cookie

"I can see why. They're very pretty." Yugi finished off the cookie as they talked a little more. Yami was speaking when he stopped suddenly.

"Yami what's-" Y

ugi was cut off when multiple screams filled the air. He then realised they were coming from the was about to run to the ball room when Yami picked him up and jumped behind some small hedge.

By now the screams had increased and the sound of peoplebanging on the windows and doors were added. They tried to get out but all exits had been locked.

Yugi tried to get a look before Yami blocked his view but what he saw frightened was splattered on the windows and glass door, people stared horrified as arrows were shot at them. Tears had found their way to Yugis eyes as Yami hugged him closer to the hedge.

"Y-Yami what are they...they doing?" Yugi asked but Yami didn't respond. Just put his hand over Yugi's mouth.

It was them he heard footsteps as the screams started to die down.

" We got 'em. We got 'emblem good." a voice said

"Everyone in the building?" another asked

"Every last one died." Yugi's tears came faster as he heard this. He knew what they were saying and it voices started to die down but not Yugis crying.

"Yugi," Yami whispered "I'm going to look around but you have to stay here okay?"

Yugi nodded and Yami left. Yugi was left alone and scared. He tried his best to stop crying but couldn't and froze when he heard footsteps.

Quickly he closed his eyes and tried to make himself as small as he could. When a hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder he jumped and tried to get away.

"Yugi, Yugi, it's okay it's me." Yugi opened his eyes to be met with familiar crimson ones. More tears came and he buried his face in Yamis chest. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and picked him up.

"Yugi...I'm going to take you to your grandpa's so you can live there."

Yugi nodded his head slightly and kept crying as Yami started walking.

The trip consisted of Yugi crying and Yami trying to comfort him as best he can. They were almost room a cottage in the woods when Yami stopped.

"Yugi," Yugi moved his head so he could look at Yami revealing puffy, red eyes and tear stains .

"I will have to go now but I'm leaving you with your grandpa. You can no longer act like a prince, eat like a prince, or be a prince. But promise me one thing." Yugi nodded "NEVER forget you are a prince." Yugi gave a nod and buried his head back into Yamis chest and fell asleep.

Yami sighed and walked to the cottage. When he knocked the door opened revealing an old man. Sami quickly explained what happened and handed Yugi after the door closed, Yami walked away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

10 YEARS LATER...

Yugi quickly helped his grandpa put away the rest of the food and cleaned the dishes after dinner.

By now Yugi was a 17 year old but looked about the same. He was taller but still short for his age and kept his child like features.

"Grandpa I'm going up to bed okay?"

"Go ahead I can take care of the rest. Goodnight Yugi."

Yugi nodded his head and walked upstairs to his room. Once in his room, he changed out of his clothes and into his pj's. Before he layed down he looked out his window. It was already dark and the moon was high in the stars emitted very little light in the forest due to the thick leaves overhead, barely lighting up his room.

Yugi smiled as he slipped into bed and fell a few hours of sleep, Yugi woke up to an uncomfortable feeling. It was extremely hot.

As he opened his eyes he was met with a dark room. Yugi turned his head to look out his window. It was still night out but the sky was darker then usual.

He was about to go back to sleep when he smelt something. Smoke. He sat up still not fully awake and was about to go out and see if his grandpa lit the fireplace when someone picked him up. Yugi tried to get a good look at the person but the nights darkness hid his face. Before he could wrap his mind around what was happening, the stranger ran to the window and jumped down with Yugi.

Yugi was fully awake now thanks to the thrilling jump. He quickly moved his head to look at the stranger. When he saw him he froze.

The man looked a lot like himself but had sharper features and more blonde through his hair. He also had crimson eyes and tips.

They were running away from the house but Yugi didn't notice until the sound of something crashing disturbed the looked over the strangers shoulder and noticed the burning he tried to get out of the strangers arms and back to the house.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"tears started to run down Yugis face as they got further away.

He was finally able to get out of the man's grip and started to run back to the cottage. Yugi was half way there when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pulled him back.

"No! No! I have to get my grandpa!" Yugi protested through tears, but the man didn't stop.

The man was finally able to get Yugi away from the burning house and into the forest. Yugi continued to watch the burning house through watery eyes as he was dragged away.

At some point during the trip, Yugi became to weak to walk and almost fell but the stranger caught him and curried him bridle style. Yugi didn't protest and just cuddled closer to the stranger and cried. The fact that he lost his last family member hurt him so he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat. Heat was all he could feel. Scream were the only things he could hear.

Yugi opened his eyes to be met with a sight he did not want royal see. Blood and corpses littered the floor of the dark, never ending room. Death hanging like a heavy cloud in the air.

He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. Yugi covered his nose and mouth with his hand as the pungent odor became overwhelming. The strong urge to throw up becoming unbearable.

Yugis eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his leg.

One of the corpses from near by stared at him with no eyes. When Yugi tried to move away the corpse moved further up his leg. Yugi accidentally slipped and couldn't get away as other corpses came closer. Not knowing what to do, Yugi screamed.

Yugis eyes shot open as he sat up. He noticed he was breathing heavy and was sweating. He slowly moved his knees up to his chest and grabbed his head rocking back and forth, ignoring the rushed footsteps from upstairs.

The stranger rushed into the room and lit a candle. As the light flooded the room, he saw Yugi rocking with bloodshot eyes on the couch.

He walked over to Yugi and sat down. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him closer.

" It's okay, it was just a dream." he whispered

Yugi whimpered and closed his eyes, leaning into the man's touch.

"A nightmare." Yugi corrected quietly

He stayed with Yugi still, gently rubbing his back until he fell asleep. He carefully set Yugi back down and pulled the blanket over him. He smiled a little as he looked at the boy, then walked away and blew out the candle.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes as sunlight hit his face. He groaned a little but sat up and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a small cottage from the looks of it. He was in a medium sized living room with wooden walls and floor. A table sat in the center on a round red rug with various bottles and books neatly placed on it. On the otherside of the room was a door that led to what looked like the kitchen.

Along the back wall was a fireplace made of stone with a wooden mantel. On both sides of the fireplace were bookcases that went to the shelves had been filled with books, jars, and many trinkets.

He looked down at the green fabric of the couch. The blanket had a design of a forest and a river.

Along that wall was another doorway that held a staircase leading to the upper floor. Yugi stood up and noticed a door on the wall opposite of the fireplace. A small window with dark purple curtains was on each side of the door. The door was a plain wooden door painted white but turned cream over the years.

Yugi was about to move towards the door but stopped when a delicious smell lingered in the air.

Carefully, he slowly walked to the kitchen door. Yugi poked his head in and saw the man from before standing by a stone stove cooking some eggs and bacon.

He was about to move away when the man turned around and smiled at him.

"You can come in. You woke up just in time, the foods ready."

Yugi blushed slightly and moved into the kitchen. There was a small walk-in kitchen with all wooden cupboards to the left. A wooden table with four chairs around it sat on the right of the room with two windows with dark purple curtains around it.

" Here you go." the man handed a plate of food to Yugi then sat opposite him with his own food.

"Thank you. Oh, my names Yugi by the way."

The man looked at him strangely for a moment before answering.

"My names Yami."

The two sat in silence for awhile before Yugi spoke up.

"Do you... do you know who set my house on fire?"

Yami shrugged " It could have been natural, or an accident." Yugi nodded " Or it could have been hunters."

Yugi looked at him curiously " Hunters? As in bounty hunters?" Yami nodded making Yugi laugh.

"Then they would be sorely disappointed," Yugi laughed " we have nothing worth anything. It's all broken and worn."

Yami focused on Yugi with full attention now. " Yugi... what are your parents like?"

At this Yugi stopped laughing and looked at Yami with an emotionless face.

"I don't know, I ... I have forgotten everything after 10 years old. what I do know is that they''re dead." Yami nodded his head and mentally sighed as they finished eating in silence. After they finished, Yami spoke up.

"Yugi why don't we go into town today?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi and Yami were walking down the path because Yamis cottage was far away from the town. His cottage sat in an open field lined with forest.

' Why am I with him? ' Yugi thought ' He's a complete stranger yet I feel as if I met him. Maybe it's because he helped me?' Yugi looked up at Yami who was looking forward.

' I think I can trust him.'

" Hey Yugi?" Yami spoke making Yugi jump

"When we get into town be careful. It's a very rough town to live in but people don't get into others business. I'm just warning you." Yami cautioned

" Oh, okay."

As they continued walking, a small village came into view. Many of the buildings were plain on the outside with red or brown roofs. Signs were swinging above the doorways of a majority of the buildings, indicating what was a shop, hotel, or home.

As they got closer Yugi noticed many people on the streets and alleys. But distinct differenceses showed two types of people. Thugs and gangs that needed a place to live and rich people who were strong enough so they didn't have to worry about being robbed.

Yami was right. This is a tough town. Yugi inched a little closer to Yami when he saw two not-so-nice looking people in an alleyway, sharpening a blade.

Yami looked down at Yugi with a sad smile on his face as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes they walked to a nicer part of town full of fresh food markets. They spent a few hours there shopping before heading out of the market streets.

Suddenly Yami quickly moved out of the way of a tall muscular man walking in the middle of the street. Yugi didn't move fast enough and ran into the man.

" Hey! Watch where you're going shrimp!" He quickly grabbed Yugi by the neck but not enough to choke him.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"I don't care if you're sorry, you should have been watching! How 'bout I teach you a lesson?!"

Yugi whimpered a little and closed his eyes as he waited for what would happened.

" Wait. Put him down." Yami spoke firmly

" Hmph. What do you want?"

" I think I made the clear. Put. Him. Down."

The man studied Yami before letting go of Yugi and turning around.

" Let this be a warning, runt." and with that, walked away

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi who was shaking a little.

"Yugi," Yugi looked up at Yami and calmed down a bit "why don't we go somewhere for lunch? I'm sure you're hungry."

Yugi nodded and they started walking again but Yugi was walking directly behind Yami with one hand on Yamis back. Yami sighed but continued. He knew he was doing that because he didn't want that to happen again.

Yami stopped outside a building before walking in. Inside were multiple wooden tables. Some had unlit candles in the center while others didn't. It was slightly dark due to the fact that only the windows cast light.

There were two large windows on each side of the door with no curtains. Wooden walls had been decorated with pictures and unlit candles.

A waitress came up to the two and led them to one of the tables by the window up sunlight lit up the table better than the others.

" This has always been my favorite table. Many people want to just sit at the bar though."

Yugi turned his head and saw a bar in the back of the restaurant with many people sitting on the stools.

"I like this table better than the bar." Yugi replied, turning back to the menu in front of him.

" Get what you like, the food here is really good."

Yugi nodded and continued to search. A minute later, the waitress came back and took their order before walking off again.

"I'm sorry.. about before." Yugi apologied

"Hmm? It's fine, I told you it was a tough town. I knew it might happen."

" Hey Yami?"

" Yes?"

" How did you know my house was on fire?"

Yami froze before answering " I was just passing by when I smelt the smoke."

"Oh...why did you take me in?"

" I didn't think you had anyone else and I don't mind. It's nice to not be alone."

The two stayed quiet until the food was giving. After a few bits, Yugi spoke up.

" Yami what's your job" Yami looked up and gave him a confused look.

" I only ask because, I don't see you work a-and you're paying for all this s-so..."

" I...make and sell charms." Yami quietly spoke the last part

"Oh, so like witch-" Yami put over Yugis mouth quickly. Luckily, no one noticed.

When Yami removed his hand, he sat back in his chair and sighed.

" Sorry." he mumbled and leaned closer to Yugi. " You can't talk about witchcraft here."

" Why?" Yugi asked leaning forward so he could here Yami.

" It's... forbidden, in a way. It's even risky to talk about or make charms or magic."

" Why is that?" Yami sat back up and started to eat again.

" I'll tell you at home."

Yugi nodded and continued eating. The two stayed mainly quiet for the rest of the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back home was quick and silent. When they got to the cottage, Yugi and Yami walked into the kitchen.

" So... why is witchcraft forbidden?" Yugi asked as they sat down at the table.

" There is a rumor that a type of person practices witchcraft. So, if someone is rumored to practice any kind of magic, they think witchcraft them, that that person is one."

" And it's more dangerous here because they have a price on them?"

"Yes. They used to be liked but one day..."

"What type of person is it?"

Yami opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when one of the windows blew open. Yami stood up and walked over to the window. He was about to close it when he stopped.

"Looks like a storm's heading our way."

Yugi froze "L-like a thunderstorm?"

Yami looked back at him questionly "Yes." he closed the window and looked out it.

"It looks like it's going to be a good one too."

"Good how?"

"Heavy rain, loud thunder, a big storm." Yami shrugged and turned around and smirked.

"Why? Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"No! I'm not! I j-just wanted to make sure."

Yami chuckled "Alright, alright."

When it became evening, Yami went up to his room while Yugi stayed on the couch. The storm had already come, bringing pelting rain and lightning that lit up everything and worst of all. It brought thunder.

Yugi lay curled up on the couch trying to fall asleep. He whimpered a little as lightning disturbed the darkness of night followed by the silence breaking was sure Yami had fallen asleep in the past hour by now.

'This is childish. It's just a storm, deal with it.' Yugi scolded

But when a loud crack of thunder came that shook the house, Yugi jumped off the couch and up the stairs as the rain came faster and stopped right in front of Yamis door.

'No. this is stupid Yugi. Just go down stairs and-'

As another roll of thunder came Yugi made up his mind and walked into the room.

The room was dark but from what Yugi could see a chest sat on the left side and 3 windows with what looked like dark red curtains sat on each side of the bed and right bed was a queen sized bed with dark red sheets settled against the back wall.

Quietly, Yugi walked closer to the bed and got under the covers.

"Scared?"

Yugi held his breath at the voice and hid his face as Yami turned on his side so his crimson eyes saw Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi mumbled

"It's not bad to be scared."

"It is if it's a silly storm."

"Well-" a loud crack of thunder cut off Yami making Yugi squeak and curl into a ball.

"I feel childish." Yugi whined

" Is there any reason why you're scared?"

"Not really." lightning flashed and Yugi took the opportunity to look up at Yami.

"How did you grow up?"

"I lived alone with my grandpa in the woods. It was rare, very rare, for us to get visitors and he pretty much never let me go with him into town."

"How did he treat you?"

Lightning broke filled the dark room causing thunder to shake the house. It almost seemed as if the house was being broken in half. Yugi jumped and curled into Yamis chest.

When Yami chuckled Yugi looked up and blushed.

"Sorry." Yugi was about to reluctantly move away but Yami put an arm around him.

"It's okay. can you answer my question?"

Yugi thought for a moment "Like a child." Yugi yawned

"I'd say under the circumstances, you are fine to be scared of storms."

Yugi nodded sleeply before falling asleep. Yami brushed a few bangs out of Yugis took a minute to look at Yugi.

'So peaceful.' he thought

"Goodnight...my prince." Yami whispered before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked

"Out." Yami replied with a small smile

This morning Yugi had woken up in Yamis bed but Yami wasn't there. He went downstairs and found Yami had made breakfast and was waiting for him. After breakfast Yami got Yugi to follow him out side.

They were walking down a small path in the woods to an unknown destination to a while the trees started to thin out and Yugi could hear water. Eventually, a large ocean came into sight.

Yugi smiled and ran a head onto the sandy beach. On both sides of the trail were cliffs that got taller the further they went. A clear, deep blue ocean sat with small waves rolling on the sand.

The sound of someone clearing their throat got Yugis attention. When he turned around he saw Yami standing by one of the cliffs. Yami beckoned him closer and as he neared the cliff he saw an opening in the rock.

"What's this?"

"Come on in." Yami invited and walked through

Yugi sucked in a breath as he followed Yami through. The passage was small and narrow causing Yugi to bend down a bit so he didn't hit his head.

At the end of the passage was a small cave with a hole in the high ceiling allowing light to come the back was a small stream about a foot deep. In the center was a few rocks that made a makeshift throne. The floor was fairly even with rocks scattered about. Water droplets hung to the wall making the cave sparkle when the sunlight hit them.

Yugi walked up to the throne and stopped. He picked up the makeshift crown of twigs and stones that sat on it.

He just stood there as an image came to mind.

It was him. He was very little about 5 but he was by himself. With the crown on, he walked around and gave orders as if he was king.

"I...I remember this place. I would...come here and act as if... as if I was king." Yugi turned around so he could face Yami

' That's because you are.' Yamis eyes softened as he smiled

"Did you know this?" Yugi asked

"No. I...I found this place not to long ago and thought you might like it. I assume you do?"

"Yes! I got my first memory back!" He started to jump backwards out of happiness.

"Wait! Yugi!" Yami tried to stop Yugi but he had already fallen backwards into the stream.

"Strange enough... I remember this a lot too." Yugi sighed

Yami chuckled. The crown had somehow found its way on top of Yugis head but it was at an angle.

"Come on. We best head home now." Yami said as he held out his hand

Yugi grabbed it and was pulled put of the stream but his foot slipped and they both fell in. Yami had landed on top of Yugi, straddling his blushed a deep red while Yami smiled.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to wear a crown." Yami said as he moved his hand to straighten the crown on Yugis head.

"W-we should b-be going." Yugi stuttered as he tried to get out from under Yami

Yami just smiled more and moved off him. He helped Yugi up again, making sure not to fall and they walked home.

"WHAT?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir." The enraged man sat back down, fury evident in his two colored eyes.

"How did this happen?" he asked in a strained voice.

"We misjudged where his room was and set the wrong side on fire."

"We thought that even if it was wrong he would still stay there to get his grandpa." another joined in

"Hmph. We must find him. Search every town until we find him!"

(Koobre: Hi! if you haven't guessed this is my first story and I'm so glade that people are reading this. Happy reading my story!)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

By now Yugi and Yami were back home and changed into different, drier clothes. Yugi was sitting in the living room on the couch, waiting for Yami.

Yugi was taking the time to look at all the books and trinkets around the room. Many of the trinkets were pendants, rings, and other jewelry. Gems of all kinds were kept in an overflowing box on a shelf. The books were a veriety of all kinds. Some were new, while others were ancient. Some of the books were written in a different languge but one stood out.

It was slightly bigger then the rest with a red cover and silver lining. Everything was written as symbols of a languege he did not know. He stood up and walked over to it, taking it off the shelf. He sat down again and opened it. Inside was full of symbols and pictures that looked like directions. As he flipped through the pages, a picture came to mind.

There was a lady who was blury so he couldn't make out any facile features. She was wearing a long, fancy, pink dress. Different types of jewelry covered her neck and wrist. Inside her hands was the book.

"Yugi,do you know what this book is?" she asked a six-year old Yugi who shook his head

"It's a witchcraft book. Witchcraft is very dark magic although it can be used for good. Do you know what else it can be used for?" Yugi shook his head again

"It can help us determine..."Yugi tried to listen but the words started to get muffled. Eventually, after the memory half finished, he was back to flipping through the pages of the book.

'Another memory.' Yugi thought. Yugi closed the book and lifted his head up as Yami walked down the stairs.

"Hey Yugi what are you..."Yami stopped when he saw the book

"Yami, why do you have a book on witchcraft?"

Yami didn't hesitate to answer "Some of my charms require the stronger magic."

"Oh. Um... What type of person is... identified by witchcraft?"

"It's a soultaker. It's a person who can live forever." Yami continued when Yugi opened his mouth to ask what it was.

"That name wasn't the origanal for them. Rumors of those people started that in order for them to live forever, they needed to live off peoples souls."

"Sounds like a vampire."Yugi stated

Yami chuckled "Yeah it dose but they can only live forever. They don't have any special abilities or need anything to live forever. That was just a rumor."

"Okay then... what does witchcraft haft to do with it?"

"Soultakers used to be loved you know before the rumors started and I guess someone just got scared because they didn't know why they lived forever so they made up the rumor. To add on to the first rumors, another one started that in order to protect themselves, soultakers went to magic."

"If they used to be loved why did they need to protect themselves?"

Yami sighed "Once the rumor started everyone believed it so soon everyone wanted them dead. They still are hunted today, that's why you can't talk about my job. Many people will jump to conclusions and link it to witchcraft, then to soultakers."

"Have you ever met a soultaker?"

Yami nodded his head "A... close friend of mine is one. That's why I'm not comfortable talking about it." Yami gave a small, sad smile

"I'll try not to bring it up again."

"Thanks."

Yugi tried to think of something to brighten the mood as Yami walked over. When he got one he smiled.

"I got another memory back!"

Yami smiled at Yugi and took the book from him, placing it on the shelf.

"What about?"

(Koobre: i am sososososososososo sorry about the long wait. I can LITERALY ONLY update on weekends and I had MAJOR tech. problems. Hopefully I won't have any problems.)


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

A week later and everything was fine. More of Yugis memories returned but they were never really at home and his parents, when they showed up, were never clear. Also over the week, Yugi grew closer to Yami. It was almost to the point that he couldn't look at him without blushing. He had to force himself not to stutter at times in front of the kind, handsome man.

The two were in the cottage, with Yugi in the kitchen and Yami in the living room making some charms when...

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

Yami lifted his head from the book he was reading. Yugi walked out of the kitchen and was about to open the door but Yami stopped him.

"Let me get it."

Yugi nodded his head and went back into the kitchen. Yami placed down the ring he was working on and walked to the door. When he opened the door he saw two men he recognized. One was a short, fat man, the mayor, and a tall, overly muscular man with many scars, a bounty hunter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Yami asked

"A new person they are trying to catch has been seen in this town."the mayor said"Have you seen this man?"

The mayor pulled out a picture of a teen that was 17 but looked younger with spiky, tri-colored hair and athymest eyes. Under the picture read the name YUGI MOTOU

"3 thousand gold coins he's worth." he continued" If you see this boy you are to send him to us. Kill only if nessassery."

"May I ask why you're searching for him?"Yami asked

"This boy has a high interest with a seceret person. I'm here on his behave." the hunter answered

And with that, the two left leaving a thinking Yami behind. As he finished thinking he closed the door and turned to a waiting Yugi.

Yugi was about to ask who was at the door but didn't when he saw the serious look on Yamis face. Yami then went to the windows and locked them. Something in the way Yami was acting gave him a strange sense of dejavu to Yugi. As Yami continued moving to lock the windows and doors, closing the curtins afterwards, in Yugis mind at times he would switch out with the women in his memories.

"Yugi," Yami spoke as he went to the kitchen windows "don't ever open the windows and don't go outside unless I allow it or i'm with you."

"Why?" Yugi asked. Yami walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, a serious and worried look in his crimson eyes.

"Don't answer the door either. Let me do that."

Yugi could only watch as the memory of something similar played in his mind. When Yami moved , he would sometimes switch out with thee woman in his memories. Also the living room would change into a huge, fancy room that looked like it belogned to a the expression on his mother and Yamis face was the same. The worry in their voices very noticeable.

"Know this is only to protect you." they both said

"From what?" Yugi asked, although he knew what they would say

"Nothing you need to know." they both said with a small smile

"Sir!Dartz! We found him!"

Dartz stood up "Have you?" he asked with suspicion

"Yes, He's in a small town called Old Rock not far from here."

"Great. Now bring him to me." Dartz said with a nod

The person left the room and Dartz sat back down. He folded his hands as an evil smile tugged at his lips.

"The chase will end soon."


	9. Chapter 9

I O NOT OWN YUGIOH

"Yami where ar oyu going?" Yugi asked

" I know I justset new rules, but I need to get more materiel for my charms."

" Can I come with you?" Yugi asked not wanting to be alone

"No. Don't worry I put a spell on the door so only I can open it from the outside." with this said, he left.

It had been a few hours now and Yami still hadn't come back. Yugi just sat around the whole time bored. He tried to think of any reason why Yami wouldn't want him to go outside but couldn't come up with any. Yugi looked out the window and saw the sun was bout to set.

Yugi sighed ' I don't think it would take this long.' Yugi thought ' Maybe I should look for him.'

Talking a deep breath, Yugi stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when he remeambered Yamis words.

' _Don't leave this house unless I alow it or I'm with you.'_

Holding his breath, he turned the knob and opened the door, stepping outside. He stared out at the open area. The never-ending feild with no houses near by, the woods running along either side, and the blue sky that was starting to turn orange. Not a soul in sight. He stated walking, looking at the green bushes lining Yamis house. On them was a type of flower Yugi did not know but was very pretty. Yugi decided he really liked the red flower and made it his favorite.

"Yami!" he shouted as he walked "Yami!" he tried again but got no answer

" I wonder where he went to." Yugi mumbled. He was aways away from the house now and half the sky gave a beautiful sunset. ' Maybe he's home nowo he hung his head ' I shoul head ba-'

Yugi looked up when he ran into something. When he saw it was a person he was about to apologize until he recognized who it was.

" Hey, is this the shrimp that ran into you befor?"

" Yeah it is. I believe last time was a warning, now you get punishment. Hold him still." the other man came up behind Yugi and grabbed his arms stoppin any escape.

"Looks like without your friend you're weak. Pathetic, how can anyone stand to be with you?"

Yugi glared at the man "I'm not weak! Get your filthy-"

The punch was quick and controlled but still painful. The streangth in the punch was enough to rip Yugi out of the mans tight grip.

"Seems like you got a bold mouth. Maybe that will teach you to shut up!" John spat

Yugi lifted his hand upto his cheek where a painful bruise now sat. Befor he could get up, John kicked him dead in the stomach. Yugi knew that wasn't even a sample of that mans streangth but somethig put a slicing pain into the kick.

""Oh yeah, I forgot about those." Johns friend said with amusment

"Yup, first time I get to use them. Do you like this suprise runt/" John asked with a sly smile

yugi gripped his stomach and moved his hed to lokk at John but stopped at his shoes. All around the edge was a metal making a dulled knife.

"Theyore my own creation. I wanted something to show people not to mess with me."

"Hey! Look at him when he's talking!" Johns friend yelled. He used his foot to move Yugi onto his back, having one of his arms sprread out.

Yugi turned back on his side when he felt a sharp pain on his extended wrist. He tried to pull is arm in but something stopped it.

"Anouther cool feature is that the heel is sharpend to a point!"

When Yugi looked at his wrist, he saw that John had his heel digging in it, drawing blood. Yugi wincedd when John pusshed down befor stepping off. Johns friend picked Yugi off the ground while jjohn got ready for anouther strick.

"Ha, this isn''t even fun!"" John laughed

"But this is the only action we'll get!"

Yugi took this chance to escape. As hard as he could, he kicked John in the groin and elbowed his friend in the neck with his free arm. When the man let go, Yugi ran. As he was running he held his wrist to try to stop the bleeding.

He finaly saw the cotage and ran faster. The sky was fully dark when he reahed the cottage. He franticly tried to open the door but found it locked.

_'Only I can open the door from the outside'''_Yamis words ecohed through Yugis mind

Yugi quickly turned around and saw John and his friend aways away and started searching for a way i. He was about to go aroundd the house when a haand grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes. Frighteend, Yugi was about to scream but a hand was placed over his mouth. The person coverd Yugis body with his own in a protective manner./When Yuggi looked up he saw the feirce crimson eyes that belonged tto Yami. Yami was looking over his shoulder, looking for danger.

Yugi blushed a little when he saw how close they weree. The normaly calm Yami was now on edge and ready to attack. His beautifle crimson eyes held a bit of fear with a lot of protectivness.

The same feeling came to Yugi whenever he was with Yami but this time there was anouther one. A feeling of framilularity. He felt as if this happend befor. A picture of when he was 7 came through his mind. Strangly, Yaami was there two. Yugi didn''t hhave huch timmme to ponder over the small bit of memory as hhe felt Yami move closer tto him so there wasn't aany spaace between them. It was then he heard the voices.

"" He must have gone in there!""

"" Yeah, but do youu know who lives here?"

"Yes! That boy! Come on John!"

"No! It's HIM who lives in this house."

"... are you sure? Are you sure it''s him?"

"Yes, now come on We have other stuff to do like find that kid."

"Ohh yeah. Those hunters must really want him if he has thaat much of a price."

"""Yup Do you remeambbber what he looks like?""

""" Nope, let''s go check."

The voices started to get softer as they walked away. Yami sighed and relaxed.

When he to look at Yugi, he had an angerd and scared look in his eyes. Yami opened his mouth to scold Yugi but stopped when he saw the bruise and cut wrist His eyes softened as they got out of the bushes.

" Come on. We should take care of those quickly."


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Yami led Yugi inside and sat him down on the couch. He grabbed a bowl of cold water, a rag, and some bandages before he sat in front of Yugi.

"Do you mind if I use some of my charms?"

"No, go ahead."

Yami gave a nod of his head and dipped the cloth in the water.

"Hold this up to your cheek." Yugi grabbed the cloth out of his hand and placed it on his bruise. Yugi winced at first as it hurt a little, but it died down after awhile. Then he saw Yami cut his thumb so it bleed.

"Why did you cut yourself?" Yugi asked with wide eyes

Yami lifted his gaze to look at Yugi but brought his gaze back to his thumb.

"It's a charm," he grabbed Yugis cut wrist and placed his thumb over the cut "if a person who practices magic puts their blood over a wound, it will heal faster." he started to slowly rub his thumb over the wound. Yugi winced but stayed still.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Yugi shook his head quickly and subconciously moved his hand over the bruise on his stomach. Yami noticed this and moved to lift up Yugis shirt.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied, moving away causing pain to shook through his stomach.

"Yugi, I at least have to check."

"It doesn't hurt- ow!" Yami had placed his hand over Yugis and pushed.

"Yeah, let me see."

A blush dusted Yugis cheeks as he slowly lifted his shirt revealing a dark purple and blue bruise on his stomach. If you looked closer, you could see where the skin was close to breaking.

"It's not that bad. Just let me put a special oil on it to help it heal." Yami said

He grabbed a small metal jar from a near by table and opened the lid. Inside was a cream-oil looking mixture that was slightly transparent. Yami dipped his fingers in and pulled them out when they were completely covered. Yugi winced a bit when Yami started to rub the oil over the bruise.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried because you hadn't come home and... I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I really shouldn't have been gone that long." Yami lifted his eyes to look at Yugis

The two stared at each other, crimson locked on amethyst. As the time continued, a dark red blush krept on Yugis face. Yugi was so mezmorized by the stunning crimson that he didn't notice the two were moving closer together. It wasn't until they were an inch apart that Yugi noticed they were getting closer and moved back. Yami removed his hand and sat back when Yugi moved away. In the awkward silence that followed, Yugi remembered the memory he had.

"Hey Yami? When... when we were out in the bushes... I got a memory."

Yami stiffened as if he already knew what the memory was. Yugi took a breath before continuing.

"I don't remember why I was hiding but... Did you know me? 10 years ago?"

Yami sighed "I had been passing by at the time and saw what was happening. When I saw you I did what I thought was best."

"What was happening that made you want to protect me?" from the memory, Yugi could tell something VERY bad happened.

Yami hesitated "That's best for you to find out later."

"You make it seem like it's murder." Yugi laughed but when Yami didn't, he stopped "Was it?" Yugi looked at Yami with a very worried look. Almost begging for an answer.

Yami was too deep in thought that he didn't hear either of Yugis comments. When Yugi asked again, Yami tried to think of a way to stop Yugi from thinking it was a murder. For now any ways.

"W-what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Yugi sighed in relief. There wasn't any murders. "Nothing."

Yami nodded once. Even though Yugi needed to know the truth, he wasn't ready. The truth for now would be a dark memory forgotten until the time was right.

(Koobre: Not my best chapter buuuuuuut it needs to be in here. Trust me things are about to reeeally heat up so please keep reading. Please review. You don't have to but words mean alot to me and I would like to know how you think my story is going.)


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

It had been 3 days sense the incident with John and everything was calm. Yami had never let Yugi outside anymore. Even though Yugi hated it, he knew he could't complain much. Also during the three days, at Yamis request and Yugis delight, the two had been sleeping in the same bed so Yami could keep a closer eye on him but Yugi didn't mind.

Not many of Yugis memories came back, with the exception of a few here and there but even then they were only a flash or picture. Another strange thing was that Yugi had the feeling that Yami knew more then he was telling. He had tried to get more information out of Yami, but ended in vain.

Right now it was night and the sky was pitch black as thick clouds blocked the moon. All nightly noises ceased as an eerie aura hung over the forest. yugi lay awake next to a sleeping Yami in the bed they shared.

Lately when Yami fell asleep, Yugi would watch him. Yami always looked peaceful in his sleep as the normally sharp feature relaxed. Carefully, Yugi moved his hand to brush away some bangs in Yamis face. He gently let is hand moved down his cheek, careful not to wake Yami.

Yugi stopped when bright crimson eyes shone through the dark. Inwardly he melted looking back into those eyes he loved.

"Sorry." Yugi whispered as he moved his hand away

"It's fine." Yami put one arm around him, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks, "You should get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. He lay there enjoying Yamis presence, his strong arm wrapped around him protectively. Yugi loved Yami, that was for sure, but he didn't know if Yami loved him. At times it seemed like he did but couldn't tell if he was joking or not. When stuff like this happened though, he liked thinking Yami did. He was going to tell Yami. Even if he didn't feel the same.

"Yami..." he opened his eyes to be met with soft crimson ones

"I-" suddenly the words caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. No, he wasn't going to tell him. He couldn't risk it, "nothing." he mumbled out and went to sleep.

Once Yami was sure Yugi was asleep he sighed and brought him closer. He tightened his grip on Yugi and wrapped his other arm under Yugi so he was hugging him. Yami half buried his face in Yugis hair as he slowly fell asleep.

"Me to my Prince." Yami whispered befor he fully fell asleep.

About an hour later, Yami woke to the sound of rushed knocking. Yami groaned as he unwound his arms and sat up. The movement and lack of warmth woke up Yugi, but it wasn't until the knocking came again that he became aware of what was going on.

"Who could-" Yugi yawned "be here this late?" it was still fully dark and the sun wouldn't rise for hours.

"I don't know." Yami answered more awake and alert

He walked to the window at the side of the bed and drew back the curtains. Although it didn't show the front of the house, he still saw many people around the house. Yami glared at them but froze when he saw John and his friend circling the house.

Yugi just watched as Yami closed the curtain and frantically went around the room, grabbing a few items. Yami briefly stopped to thrown some clothes at him.

"Hurry, get dressed." Yami said firmly

Yugi got out of the bed and hurried to get dressed. When he finished, he was wearing a dark purple shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbow and dark brown pants tucked into knee high brown boots.

He looked over at Yami and took a minute to admire him. Yami was wearing a dark red, long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves. Long black pants went over his red-black boots. Over his shirt was a black, button up vest.

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." Yami spoke sternly and went downstairs.

Yugi stood in the same spot until he heard banging on the downstairs door. It was then he noticed the talking outside. He went towards the window and was about to look out but Yamis voice stopped him.

"Stop! Don't. Come on." Yami ordered in a clipped and slightly angered tone.

Yugi turned and backed away from the window. He saw Yami move to the bed and push it away from the wall. Yugi helped him so they had access to the stone chimney shaft. Yami quickly moved to the shaft and pushed one of the stones. A small section of the shaft came out and moved aside, opening a small drop downward.

Without hesitation, Yami jumped down into the dark abyss. When Yugi looked down, he saw a little light coming from the open fireplace downstairs but the floor was gone, leading to a hidden third floor.

"Just jump." Yami called

"But...ohhhhhh."

"I'll catch you, don't worry."

Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes as he slid off the floor and into the dark. He opened his eyes when the falling sensation disappeared. He noticed Yami had caught him but when he looked at his face, he saw pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Yugi quickly got out of Yamis arms and touched his shoulder. Yami flinched a little but brushed it off.

"I'm fine. Hurry, down this tunnel." he directed as the openings closed, taking the light with it.

They walked down down the tunnel, making sure not to trip. It wasn't until Yugi ran into a wall that they stopped.

"A dead end?"

"Our way out." Yami pushed on the low ceiling so a trap door opened, letting what little light the night gave, illuminate the tunnel.

A ladder leading up was revealed and they quickly climbed it. Yugi was the first out and saw that they were a ways away from the cottage. Also that a mob of people surrounded the house.

Yami climbed the ladder and closed the door when he heard something.

"Hey!" a towns person was running towards them. The per threw something at them when he got close enough.

"Crap!" Yami moved in front of Yugi as the ball shaped object hit the ground, creating a puff of smoke.

The cloud didn't last long but when it dissipated, the two had already run into the forest.

"Over here! They're in the forest!" he shouted, alerting the crowd


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Yami and Yugi ran through the woods as fast as they could. Yugi was holding Yamis hand as he led the two away from the following villagers. They could hear shouting and quickened their pace.

"Yugi... do you see...a place to... hide?" Yami panted out getting very tired

"Yes."

"Go to it." Yami spoke as he tightened his hold on Yugi

Yugi struggled to see in the dark as he ran to the left. He ran into a few branches but kept running. Due to the increase of brush, yugi nearly ran into a wall that had a hidden tunnel.

"Through here." Yugi directed

The two went through the tunnel leading upward. At the end of the tunnel was an opening that led outside. When they climbed out they were in a small opening surrounded by thick trees and bushes. Yugi led them to the center and sat down.

"I think... we're safe.." yugi panted. It was then he noticed Yami had his eyes shut tight and his face showed he was in pain.

"what's wrong?"

"Quick," Yami took the bag off his shoulders and pulled out a book, "turn the pages until I say stop."

Yugi took the book and recognized it as the witchcraft book.

"What happened?" Yugi tried again as he flipped through the pages

"The smoke that we escaped through was poison. The poison is harmless unless it gets in your eyes." Yami rubbed his eyes trying to soothe the pain, "That poison can permanently blind you."

"What?!" Yugi stopped turning the pages and looked at Yami scared.

"Keep going you're close!"

Yugi started turning the pages again faster. He stopped when he got to a page though. Although he couldn't read it, the spell intrigued him. Yugi marked the page and continued flipping through the book.

"Stop. Do you see a slip between the pages?"

"Yes." Yugi took out what looked like a small envelope and handed it to Yami.

Yami reached out and let Yugi put it in his hand. He struggled to get it open but once he did he pulled out a strip of leather.

"Dang, last one." Yami mumbled to himself and placed the end of it in his mouth. Yami sucked on it for a few seconds before taking it out of his mouth and lay on the ground.

"What was that?" Yugi asked worried

"A healing potion. Not a very strong one but good to have at the ready. Instead of putting it in a bottle, I put some of the potion in the slip."

"And then you put some strips of leather in there to soak up the potion so all you have to do is take one out and suck the potion out." Yugi finished

"Exactly. The only thing is, that was the last one." Yami sighed

"Oh. So.. can you see now?"

Yami laughed "No."

"What?! B-but you said-"

"Don't worry that potion stopped the pain and stopped me from becoming blind. If the poison wasn't treated quickly then I would be blind." Yami reassured

Yugi moved closer so he sat next to Yami and leaned over him. When Yami opened his eyes Yugi noticed the color was dulled and greyish.

"It will take awhile before I get my sight back."

"Like a couple of days?"

"...maybe." Yami sighed, he didn't like not being able to see. It made him feel vulnerable and made him worried that he wouldn't be able to protect Yugi. He missed seeing Yugi already. "Where are you?"

"Leaning over you on your left side-eek!" Yami pulled Yugi down so he lay next to him with his head on Yamis chest.

"Get some rest. If I remember correctly it's still night." If Yami couldn't see Yugi, he would have to keep him close.

"But-" Yugi stopped protesting when he felt Yami wrap both arms around him and hold him close. With a sigh, Yugi drifted off to sleep in the safety of Yamis arms. Yami following soon after.

(koobre: Okaaaaaay, short chapter I know but I didn't want to combine last chapter with this one. Yeah no school! Sadly updating will still be the same. Stay with the story please! We still have a lot of plotline to go!)


End file.
